User talk:Kaloneous
Hi, Kaloneous, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:45, September 30, 2011 Templates Agent 47 (Absolution).jpg - will be the picture on the first warning. Any mission could be a set-up at this point. - will be the quote for the first warning Any image that looks slightly threatening will do - will be the image for 2nd warning you'll have to be even more discreet than usual. - will be the quote for the 2nd warning Try to find a picture of 47's cremetion - will be the picture on the ban It's over, 47. I'm closing shop on this end. - will be the quote for the ban Cookie delivery :D Nothing too fancy, I know... You know how to get the code for it. :D [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 11:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I am sorry for vandal I have DS (Down Syndrome) I dont think properly at times. Pleas edo not banish me 18:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you didn't do anything too bad but I had to explain why I reverted the edits. Enjoy the wiki and happy editing. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Message received Hi, I got your message, thanks :) Sector 36 13:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Sector 36 No problem, keep up the good work and Happy Holidays! :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Well..Well..Well you're the famous Kaloneous I have a question for ya, Why In Gods Name Did You Comment On My Blog's in such a hateful way....Maybe you should start writing a blog and see what it feel's like to get critisized. Sincerely Mr 77, Agent 77 19:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) There was no hate in any of my comments and if you feel there was then you should speak to one of the admins about it. The blogs had no pertinent information on them and seemed irrelevent to me. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... I apologize for that miss-under standing. Agent 77 10:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No need to apologise Agent 77, my comments weren't directed at you in the blogs. You have been making great edits on this wiki and I hope you continue to do so. I look forward to working with you on future projects. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) May I be so intrusive as to ask what blog you are referring to? I must have missed something, somewhere, sometime... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nesty, sorry for the delay but for some strange reason I am not getting notifications when someone leaves a message on my page :/ Anyways the blog in question is this: http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Agent_77/Bitter...Bitter_Death. I hope that helps. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post I wanted to note you that my blog post containing game footage is clear for comments so If you have your opinion on it you could write something down.Thundergamer 17:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Chicago Hi Kal why did you say in trivia section that all missions are in Chicago and around it?Thundergamer 19:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well just to cover all areas really. Chicago City and Chicago (state) are two different things. I mean Chicago goes beyond just the city and has outskirt regions (some even countryside regions). At the moment we don't know if it is solely the city that it takes place in (which means we will rename the article Chicago City) or if there will be outer areas such as hideouts etc. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought that you should put that levels curently shown are set in Chicago not all levels in game as you are implying since we cant know until game is out also where did you get info that Blake Dexter is former CIA?Thundergamer 20:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to change the chicago article if you feel it is incorrectly worded and the Blake Dexter info was from the Hitman forums and a youtube video (I think an IGN video) where it is said he had a connection to the CIA. This doesn't mean he was a CIA agent though but again feel free to clarify the article if you think you can word it better. As you know yourself the info on the game is vague at the moment and the articles will undoubtedly be subject to some change closer to its release. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Templates Hey there Kal, sorry for the late reply. The templates look fine, though the absent template has a grammatical inconsistensy (possible hiding from = possibly hiding from). If you change that, you'll be my hero of the day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 10:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ha XD well spotted. I didn't even notice that. It's fixed now and hopefully I will have more completed within the week. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kal just to ask why do you have absence template on your userpage even through you are stil editing?Thundergamer 18:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I was just testing it out to see if it was coming up on the page correctly and forgot to remove it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Staff Image Hey there Kal! You're doing good work so far :) The reason for this message is that I'm going to replace the staff images for you, Subtle and myself. Please look for an image on the wiki from which I can take a face to represent you, and leave a link on my talkpage. Also, if there are multiple faces on the image, please tell me which one you would like! That's all for now! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dream Hi Kal just to say about the dream i had last night. I was in my house and got xbox 360 by post and it said it was from you lol.Thundergamer 18:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) lol, I wish I had an Xbox to give away. XD -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Project Idea Hey Kal. First off, I'll see to it you get Maynard John as your Staff image. As for the images, they would sure be helpful... What do you think of a page Like "jorrvaskr/images," which would then be a subpage of the current Jorrvaskr. That would allow us to leave a notice at the top of the Jorrvaskr page, sending people to the image gallery. Would that work? (Mind you, I'm simply juggling ideas here, nothing I say is to be considerd final). As for the people who are going to sift through it... If you are willing to help, I already have a team of three dedicated editors... I for myself can get a tremendous amount of work done in very little time when needed. I am, after all, the bureaucrat... Let me know when you're ready to get this thing running. It seems Hitman wiki is finally getting back on track... -- [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 19:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC)